The present invention relates to a collecting bag for human body wastes comprising a bag member formed by two oblong plastic film blanks with joined edges, of which one blank is designed with an inlet opening for connection to a body orifice, particularly a stoma, on which blank between its edge sections facing away from said port a narrowed outlet opening is formed which can be closed by means of a closure clip with a central part attached to one film blank and with projecting end sections, which are designed integrally with the central part via folding sections.
From U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,991 and 4,465,486, stoma bags of the type described above are known, with which fairly easy emptying and reclosing procedures of a stoma bag are achieved with a view to its reuse, which is particularly advantageous for ileostomy patients and colostomy patients with uncontrolled release of faeces of a more or less fluid consistency. Closure of the bag during use is achieved by folding the narrowed outlet end of the bag, near the opening so which the closure clip is attached, preferably on the outward-facing side, a couple of turns round the closure clip, after which the ends of the closure clip are folded round the folded outlet section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,343 discloses a collecting bag and a closure clip which is enclosed in sheet material in order to keep the clip connected to the bag and secure that the clip is not contaminated by waste material.
Especially when the bag is filled almost to capacity, in which case the film material of the bag walls is subject to a considerable load, these known bags will entail a risk of a less than satisfactory sealing of the closure, for instance as a result of crease formation in the outlet section including the part rolled round the closure clip. If the bag is reused, this risk may increase as a result of the presence of faecal particles in the outlet opening.
Thus, the known bags entail a rather considerable risk of contamination and odour nuisances.